Psych goes to the dogs
by bolt fan 21
Summary: when show dogs and cats' owners are killed. Shawn and Gus take in a feisty Labradoodle, named Ferris
1. Chapter 1

Psych goes to the dogs. By bolt fan 21.

Chapter 1: I want a dog.

1987.

It was a chilly November morning, and Shawn was pestering his dad to buy him a dog. "Come on dad, why can't we get a dog"? Shawn asked Henry. "Because Shawn, you already have your cat Chairman Meow". Henry said. "But dogs are better than cats, cats can't bite our creepy mailman". Shawn whined. "Mr. Lewis is not creepy, he just enjoys throwing the mail out of his car window at 70 mph". Henry retorted. "That's the defination of creepy dad"! Said Shawn. "Aright Shawn, You can get a dog, if you build it a dog house". "Okay, I will".

Author's note: hey welcome to my new fanfiction story. I actually got the idea from the episode 9lives. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: another day, another crime to solve.

Present day.

"So Shawn, tell me again, how did you lose your phone again"? Gus said, while driving the Psych-mobile. "I dropped it when I was on a case". Shawn said. "You really need to keep up with your phone better". Gus said. "Yeah, well I think I lost it somewhere over here". Shawn said. Gus pulled into the driveway, and you guessed it, the driveway was filled with cop cars. "Shawn, what is this"? Gus asked. "Well it might be a crime scene, that I might have picked up on my police scanner". Shawn said. "You really need to get a car". Gus said. "I don't need a car, I have you to drive me around". Shawn said, and Gus just groaned. "As long as we're here, we might as well pop in, and see what's going on". Shawn said, slipping under the crime scene tape. "Hey Lassie face, what happened this time"? Shawn asked. "Zachary Lewis, age 57, he was strangled". Lassiter said. Shawn looked at the body, and recognized him as the crazy mailman that had delivered the mail when he was a kid. "He wouldn't happened to have been a mailman, was he"? Shawn asked. "Yeah he was, how did you know"? Juliet asked. "Lucky guess, did Mr Lewis have any family"? Shawn asked. "Just a dog, it was a Labradoodle". Juliet said, and an overly friendly dog came into the room. "So what are you going to do with the dog"? Shawn asked, as the large dog licked his face. "I guess he'll go to animal shelter Shawn". Juliet said. "Whoa, I am getting a message from the dog. "Juliet have a heart, don't take me to the pound, let Shawn keep me". Shawn said, speaking for the dog. "Okay Spencer, you can keep the dog, just get him out of here"! Lassiter said. "Deal, come on Gus, let's go"! Shawn said, grabbing the dog. Later, back at the Psych office, Shawn and Gus were trying to name the dog. "Let's name him Bueller". Shawn said. "No Shawn, let's name him Link". Gus said. "With a name like that, he'll get beat up at the dog park. How about Pineapple"? Shawn asked. "How about you name him "you're not keeping him Shawn"? Henry said, standing in the doorway. "First of all dad, that name is way too long, and would never fit on a dog tag. Second of all, they were going to send him to the pound". Shawn said. "Okay Shawn, you can keep him". Henry said. "I know let's name him Ferris". Shawn said. "Okay, Ferris it is. Gus said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ferris the dog.

Gus came in the next morning to find Ferris the dog, and Shawn, snuggled up on the couch asleep. "This is so going on face book"! Gus said, taking a picture of Shawn. "Gus, you better delete that picture right now, or I'll stick your hand in hot water when you go to sleep tonight". Shawn muttered. "I thought you were asleep Shawn". Gus said. "I wasn't, I was just watching X files with my eyes closed". Shawn said. "Well you better get going, the police just found another body". Gus said. So Shawn, Gus, and Ferris the dog, headed to the crime scene. "Lassie face, who's the dead guy this time"? Shawn asked. "Arthur Dent, age 43, shot in the back". Lassiter said. Shawn looked at the guy , and noticed he had cat hair on his jacket. "Whoa, I am getting something, this guy had a cat"! Shawn said, Ferris immediately looked around when he heard the word cat. "Yes Spencer, he did have a cat". Lassiter said, and a tabby cat appeared out of nowhere. "Hey there little kitty, what's your name"? Shawn asked the cat. "That is Sapphira, she is a registered purebred tabby". Juliet said. Shawn suddenly had a "psychic vision" of the last crime scene. "Whoa, I am getting some serious psychic vibe-age, Ferris here was a show dog too". Shawn said. "Excuse me, did you just call that mutt Ferris"? Lassiter asked, with a scoff. "Yes, we would have named him Bueller, but we liked the name Ferris better". Shawn said. "Well Ferris, just took after Mr Dent's cat". Lassiter said. "Ferris Spencer, you get your butt back in here right now! Great, now I sound like my dad". Shawn said. "Spencer, why don't you take that mutt and get out of here". Lassiter growled. "Lassie, don't be a square banana". Shawn said. Lassiter gave Shawn the evil eye. "Okay, okay, we're leaving". Shawn said. Sometime later, they were back at the psych office. "Well, your dad wasn't kidding when he said you got a dog". Abigail said, standing in the doorway. "Abigail, what are you doing here"? Shawn asked. "Your dad called me, he wanted me to talk you guys out of keeping the dog". Abigail said. "Well, isn't he just a Johny raincloud"? Shawn scoffed. "I'm with your dad on this one Shawn. I think you and Gus, are too busy for a dog right now". Abigail said. "Abigail, Ferris was going to be sent to the pound. Gus and I saved him from an untimely death". Shawn said. "Shawn, after this case is over, you should find him another home". Abigail said. "I will try to find him a home, after I close the case, Abigail". Shawn said. "Promise"? Abigail asked. "I promise. Oh, I got you a little something when we went to Washington DC, it's a Abraham Lincoln bobble head". Shawn said, pulling the bobble head out of his desk drawer. "Thanks Shawn". Abigail said. "You're welcome, how about dinner on Friday". Shawn asked Abigail. "Sure, I'll be there". Abigail said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: my name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner...

12:00 pm the next day.

"Hey Shawn, look at this". Gus said. "It says here, Zachary Lewis worked at Bailey's books and coffee before he was killed". Gus said. "I think it's time to get some mocha and a book". Shawn said. "You that's right". Gus said, and they fist bumped. So Shawn and Gus went to the book store. "Hello, my name is Dana Fox, how may I help you"? Dana asked. "Hello my name is Shawn Spencer, and this is my partner James Flaherty. We're looking for the book "Hitch hiker's guide to the galaxy", do you guys happen to have it"? Shawn asked Dana. "Yes, I can show you where it is". Dana said. "I was wondering one of my friends works here, Zachary Lewis, do you know him"? Shawn asked, and Dana stopped abruptly, with a stunned look on her face. "Yes, I knew him, he died three days ago. It was tragic really, he was strangled". Dana said, Shawn knew there was something up with her. "What about Arthur Dent"? Shawn asked. "I can't say I did, I mean do". Dana said. "Do you guys have a bathroom in here"? Shawn asked. "Yeah it's in the back". Dana said. So Shawn slipped into the bathroom, and called Lassiter. "Hey Lassie face, what's up? I think we found our bad guy for the Zachary Lewis and Arthur Dent case". Shawn said."You did, who is it"? Lassiter asked. "Dana Fox, she worked with Mr Lewis". Said Shawn. "Dana Fox? That can't be a real name. You're just messing with us". Lassiter said. "Lassie-doodle, don't be a Donny Downer. Of course Dana Fox is a real person. A creepy person too". Shawn said. "Yeah, well we'll be there soon, just stall until then". Lassiter said. "Okay Lassie, we'll be here". Soon enough, Lassiter and Juliet arrived. "What is going on Shawn"? Dana asked Shawn. "Mrs. Fox, you are under the arrest for the murders of Zachary Lewis, and Arther Dent". Lassiter said coolly."James you can tell them I'm didn't do it can't you"? Dana asked Gus. Gus just looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Back at the police department, Lassiter was trying to get Dana to confess to the murders. "Just admit that you killed those people , and maybe. Just maybe, we'll go easy on you". Lassiter said coolly. "I didn't do it". Dana said, looking Lassiter right in the eyes. "Is it me? Do you want someone else to interrogate you"? Lassiter asked Dana. "Sure, bring in the cute psychic from the book store". Dana said, and Lassiter muttered something under his breath. "What was that"? Dana asked, suddenly becoming alert. "Oh sure, now she listens to me". Lassiter thought. "Nothing, I'll go get Shawn for you". Lassiter said. So Shawn and Gus came to interrogate Dana. "So Dana, are you going to confess, or is Gus going to have to sing until you do"? Shawn asked. "Go ahead, I have nothing to tell". Said Dana. So Gus started to sing every annoying song that he could think of. "Okay, okay, I didn't do it, but I know who did. There was this guy Zachary Lewis didn't get along with, his name was Virgil Haufmeinstein. Anyways, the day before he was killed, I saw him fighting with Virgil, so I think Virgil killed him". Said Dana. "Thanks for your time, and will find Mr Haufmeinstein". Shawn said. "You're welcome, I'm glad I could help".


End file.
